Full of Grace
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: It's Christmas but Mello is feeling a bit down. Matt notices. They have a chat.


**My, my I'm posting a lot of things lately. Or at least if feels like I am. :D Yeah, so, I got this writing style from **angstkitten**. If you happen to be reading this… hope you don't mind. *sweatdrop* I really wanted to try it.  
I wrote this 'cause I wasn't going to finish my REAL Christmas fic in time for, well, Christmas. lol So I wrote this short one super fast. **

_PLEASE READ!!!!_ **This fic contains a lot of religion; Catholicism to be exact. It's what the entire thing is about, actually. If you somehow feel insulted by this then you are welcome to leave. **_You have your beliefs and I respect that. I have mine and I ask for your respect as well._** Please, no flaming my religion. **

_I do not own Death Note. -.-;_

**Full of Grace**

_Hey, you ok?_ Worried.

_I'm fine._ Try to sound casual.

_Are you sure? _Attempts Failed.

Groan. _Yeah. I'm just thinking._

_About?_ Prodding. Caring.

_Stuff._ Short. Curt.

_Mello… _Quiet_. _Begging.

_Yes, Matt?_ Glance.

_You're quiet. You're being polite. You're sitting outside in the snow alone. You're not eating chocolate. What's wrong?_ Already knows me. Reads like a book.

Sigh. _It's Christmas._

_Why is that a bad thing?_ Confused. Wondering.

_It's not._ Good thing. Christmas is good.

…_I don't follow._ Blank stare. Still confused. Trying to understand.

Another sigh. _What is Christmas to you?_

_Well…_ Uncertain. _It's a holiday where families get together and have dinner and give each other presents and stuff. _Shrug.

_Is that all?_ Hopeful inquiry.

_I guess._ A second shrug. Hope gone. _Why?_

_I'm not sure._ Thoughtful. _I suppose, I feel like I'm the odd one out when it comes to holidays like Christmas and Easter. They have a different meaning to me._

_Why? What does Christmas mean to you?_ Interested.

Serious. _Christmas is the day Jesus Christ, our Savior, was born._

_Jesus…?_

Shows him crimson rosary. _That's Him._

Lightly touches the cross. _Why was He crucified? _Curious.

_He sacrificed Himself in order to save us from our sins._ Awkward smile. Uncomfortable talking to someone else about my faith. Not used to someone being interested. Feeling somewhat relieved to finally get it out.

Pensive. _Some_ _of the beads are separated. Why?_

_It's like a guide to pray. These are divided into groups of ten, so we pray ten Hail Mary's. _Trying to remember the rest. Hasn't prayed the rosary in a long time. Should do it more often.

_Hail Mary's?_ Blink.

_Yeah. It's the name of a prayer._ Wanted to say in a 'duh' tone. Refrained. Be patient.

_Who is Mary?_ Head tilted. Eyes shinning with curiosity.

_Virgin Mary; Mary Mother of God; She is Jesus's mother._ Small smile. Memories going through mind. Holding lady's hand inside a church. Probably mother's. Doing sign of the cross. Praying. Singing songs of praise.

_But you just said she was Mother of God. Now you're saying she is Jesus's mother? _Genuinely confused. Sigh. Going to take a while to explain.

_Jesus, God, and the Holy Spirit are three people in one; they are The Holy Trinity._ Shows him the Sign of the Cross. _In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. The Father is God; The Son is Jesus; and, well, The Holy Spirit is the Holy Spirit. _

_How did you do that?_ Awe.

_What?_

_That thing with your hand._ Realization. Teach him to do the Sign of the Cross.

_First touch your forehead, then your chest, then your right shoulder, and then your left shoulder. _Moving his hand while saying it out loud. Looks like a little kid in a toy store. Eyes open wide. Body jumping in place with excitement._ When you're touching you're forehead you say, 'In the name of the Father' When you touch your chest you say, 'And of the Son'. Right shoulder you say, 'and of the Holy' and when you touch your left shoulder you say ' Spirit.' And then you finish it off with 'Amen'._

x.X.x

Spent the rest of the afternoon telling him things about my religion.

x.X.x

Go back inside. Walk to my room. Matt follows. Go in. Sees my miniature Nativity Scene. Looks like a little kid given a piece of cake. Walks over to Nativity Scene. Follow him. Points to the baby in the center. _That's Jesus, isn't it?_

Smile. Nod. _I knew it!_ Laugh.

Points to the lady in blue. _And that's Mary._ Statement. Not question. Nod in confirmation. Receive a smile in return. Points to the man next to the baby. _And that's Joseph, Jesus's father._ Again. Not a question. Again. Nod in confirmation.

Turn around to go sit on bed. Matt hovers next to the Nativity Scene. Stares at it in awe. Mumbles to himself. _To think that that baby is actually God… I like your religion, Mello. It's interesting._

Smile. Blush. Turn away to hide said blush. Prepare to say something I usually don't say. _Hey, Matt?_

Looks over. _Yeah?_

_Thanks…_ Mumbled. Blushing furiously.

_What for?_ Innocent.

Pause. _For caring._

x.X.x

There was a thunderstorm that night. Sitting in bed alone. Dark. Staring out the window. Flash! Pause. Bang! Looking at lighting in awe. Lightning is cool. Thunder is interesting. To me. At least.

Knock at the door. Glance over. _Come in._ Loud whisper.

Door opens a crack. _Mello?_

_Yeah, Matt?_ Responding in same low whisper.

Scrambles in the room and climbs into bed next to me. Eyes wide. Not curious. Not interested. Scared.

_What's wrong?_ Worried.

Still whispering. _The thunder._

_What about it?_

_It's scary._ Hides under covers. Lightning flashes in the dark. Thunder makes the window shake.

_Oh._ Ponders. _You know what makes me feel better when I'm scared?_

Peeks out under covers. _What?_

Small smile. _I pray_.

Visibly perks up. _Teach me how!_

Get out of bed and kneel next to the bed. Tell Matt to do the same. Clasp hands together, bow head, and close eyes. _Repeat after me._

_Ok._

_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee…_

x.X.x

Prayed the Hail Mary. Proceeded by praying the Our Father. Ended by praying to our Guardian Angel. Matt dozing off in my bed. Lie down next to him. Breathing almost like a lullaby. Beginning to get sleepy, as well. In, out. In, out, in, out…

Whisper. _Merry Christmas, Matt._

Smile sleepily. _Happy Jesus's Birthday, Mello._

x.X.x

I just had to do it. 8D I had the cutest picture in my mind of Mello teaching Matt how to pray during a thunderstorm. ;P Oh and BTW, they're both little, like, Mello is around eight and Matt seven. I guess. lol That's how I imagined them.

It talks more about Catholicism than Christmas, I know, but this isn't my Christmas fic. lol I just wanted to post it for the sake of posting something on Christmas. So the real one is going to be late. -.-;

_**Please make sure to read the TOP A/N.**_

I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are nice. :)

**Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Years!!!!**


End file.
